The present invention relates to shoes, and more particularly to sports shoes intended for use while playing golf.
Golf shoes are typically comprised of a shoe upper which is attached to some or all of an inner sole, a mid-sole and an outsole. For many years, golf shoes have employed spikes to increase the traction between the shoe and the grass of the golf course and thereby improve the golfer""s footing. More recent golf shoes have employed pyramid-shaped protrusions alone, or in combination with spikes to provide improved traction.
The improvement in traction which may be provided by such devices is limited by several factors. First, improving traction using such devices can result in decreased mobility. A device that tends to freeze the shoe in a set position on the surface of the golf course also resists the movement of the shoe that is required when the golfer walks from one place to another. For example, golf spikes have a length which is sufficiently long to improve traction between the shoe and the ground but is also sufficiently short to allow the spikes to be easily withdrawn from the ground. Second, the number of traction-enhancing devices which may be added to the golf shoe outsole is limited by the area of the shoe footprint. If the devices are crowded too closely together, the individual engagement surfaces of the devices will approximate a smooth engagement surface and support the shoe on the surface rather than penetrating the surface.
Briefly stated, the invention in a preferred form is a golf shoe which includes an outsole including a sole member having a sole, a heel, and an arch disposed intermediate the sole and heel. The sole and heel each have a ground engagement surface. Multiple traction enhancing elements extending outwardly from the ground engagement surfaces of the heel and sole. The heel has a centerline and left and right side portions disposed on either side of the centerline. The left side portion of the heel (the medial side portion for the right golf shoe and the lateral side portion for the left golf shoe) includes a flare having a ground engagement surface. The ground engagement surfaces of the flare and left side portion of the heel have an area which is greater than the area of the ground engagement surface of the right side portion of the heel.
The flare has a first flare region defining a laterally extending ground engagement surface and a second flare region defining a ground engagement surface extending forward of the front surface of the right side portion. The side surface of the first flare region extends upwardly from the ground engagement surface and inwardly toward the centerline. At least a part of at least one of the traction enhancing elements extends from the ground engagement surface of the flare.
It is an object of the invention to provide a new and improved golf shoe.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a golf shoe that has improved traction with the ground.
It is further an object of the invention to provide a golf shoe that provides greater stability during the golfer""s downswing.